


while I’m off chasing my own dreams (know that I’m yours to keep)

by extrastellar



Series: KnB V-Day Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Yosen is awesome, Yosen ships it, knbvdaychallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Fukui and Okamura get invited up to Akita for their kouhai's graduation. Yes, kouhai singular - because Liu is already back in Hong Kong.
Relationships: Fukui Kensuke/Liu Wei
Series: KnB V-Day Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637410
Kudos: 7
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	while I’m off chasing my own dreams (know that I’m yours to keep)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Wish you were here."

March in Tokyo was lovely. Cherry blossoms were swirling around, giving the entire city a shoujo manga feel. March in Akita, however, was just as fucking cold as the months preceding it and graduation was held in snow and icy wind. Really dreamy. Fukui hadn’t been back to Akita in a while. Not since New Year, which his family still insisted he spent with them. Actually, he didn’t even have the time to come up here right now, he had to resit an exam and work as much as he could on his part-time job until the new semester started in April.

Fukui huffed and burrowed his face deeper in his scarf. He definitely hadn’t missed the cold and the ugly crunching sound of snow beneath his boots. Okamura didn’t seem to share any of his concerns, whistling happily and kicking up snow like a kid.

“Stop”, Fukui snapped when snow landed on his boots. “You’re gonna soak my shoes.”

“Hah! Sorry!”, Okamura said and gave him a way too bright and distorted grin. “We don’t have that much snow in Tokyo!”

“I know! I live there! Same as you!”

Okamura only laughed and Fukui swore under his breath. Coach Araki had invited the alumni to attend the second years’ (well, now third years’) graduation and while Fukui had been a bit reluctant to go at first (it was not a short trip, after all, and not a cheap one either), Okamura had somehow managed to convince him to come.

Well. Okamura and Liu. Mostly Liu. Goddamn him.

Fukui wasn’t sure why he even bothered to attend the second years’ graduation ceremony. The only one he really knew was Himuro and they weren’t _that_ close outside of their basketball activities – and even then, Himuro had only joined after the Interhigh, they had played less than six months together.

Maybe he would have been more excited about going if Liu were there. But alas, Liu was over eight hours away, back in Hong Kong already, having left mere days after finishing his final exams.

Fukui clicked his tongue and kicked up snow harder than Okamura did.

It sucked. Fukui didn’t even have the chance to see his boyfriend in person before he boarded a plane back to Hong Kong, claiming that his parents had booked the soonest flight for him they could have found.

“Stop moping!”, Okamura said and shoved him harder than he probably had to, earning him a venomous look from Fukui. “We’re here!”

And true enough, they were right in front of the gates to Yosen High School. Externally, nothing about their alma mater had changed and Fukui was sure there were still the same staff, the men’s toilet on the third floor, left wing, was probably still locked for unfathomable reasons and the AC in the locker rooms still had no settings between solar storm and Antarctica.

“Home sweet home. Let’s go, gorilla”, Fukui said and gave a protesting Okamura a shove. Not that it mattered, Fukui pushing him was probably like a fly buzzing against him for Okamura. Ugh.

The school yard was mostly abandoned, even the new graduates sane enough to stay inside, but Fukui and Okamura knew from experience that the basketball club graduates usually assembled in the gym after receiving their certificates. The way there was still firmly ingrained into his muscle memory.

Okamura was babbling about his girlfriend (how the gorilla had managed to get one was still beyond Fukui) and all Fukui had to do was hum occasionally to keep his former captain content. They passed the sad sakura trees fighting the cold and Fukui felt a twinge in his chest.

Just one year ago, to the day, Liu had caught him there, stumbling over his words and fumbling with his uniform, their breaths coming out in white puffs of air. One year ago, Liu had fumbled off the second button of his uniform and pressed it into Fukui’s hand. After he had wrapped his head around the fact that Liu Wei confessed to him, Fukui had grinned and explained that in order for the whole second-button-thing to work, you had to wear a gakuran, not a catholic style uniform the way Yosen did. Liu had frowned and had looked so goddamn adorable that Fukui had grabbed him by his stupid catholic uniform style tie, pulled the damn beanstalk down and kissed him right then and there.

He should probably be pissed at the guy for confessing to him the day Fukui graduated and moved to Tokyo for university. They could have had a lot longer together. Not that Fukui missed Liu or anything sappy like that, nope, never. It was just frustrating that he had seen his boyfriend a grand total of ten times ever since they got together, and that said boyfriend was now an eight-and-a-half hour flight away from him.

“Ah, Fuku-chin, Captain-chin~”

Fukui immediately felt his blood pressure rise. Muscle memory (blood vessel memory?). “Oh, hey.”

The third and second years immediately scrambled to bow and greet them (except for Murasakibara, of course. Fukui already felt a vein pop up at his temple).

“Okamura-san, Fukui-san! You made it!”, Himuro said, smiling his trademark polite and soft smile that got him tons of Valentine’s chocolates and confessions at every corner. Futilely, if the way Murasakibara hovered around Himuro with his arms wrapped around the Shooting Guard was anything to go by. Seemed like they had finally gotten their shit together. Took them long enough.

“Yeah!”, Okamura said and shook Himuro’s hand before going to ruffle Murasakibara’s hair, the purple-haired giant moaning about it and trying to shake his former senpai off. “How have you guys been doing?”

“Pretty good, all things considered”, Himuro said and wriggled out of Murasakibara’s grasp. “I’m sure Kanzaki-kun will make a good captain.”

The floofy-haired second year, a bench warmer during their last Winter Cup, shot them a thumbs-up. “I already asked my parents to up my allowance to keep Mura-kun in check!”

“Shouldn’t that go on the club’s maintenance bill?”, Fukui asked.

“Over my dead body”, Coach Araki spoke, and the group of too tall boys parted to reveal their coach, holding her sword as usual. “Fukui. Okamura. I see you haven’t slacked off in training.”

Fukui immediately sucked in his stomach a little bit. Finals had been tough on him, he had eaten a lot of fast food during cramming sessions. It pissed him off a little that Okamura was fitter than him, but then Okamura played on a pretty famous street basketball team.

“We were just about to grab some meat buns”, Himuro said. “Would you like to join us, senpai?”

“I want maiubo, Muro-chin!”, Murasakibara complained.

“Yeah, absolutely”, Okamura said, and nobody even waited for Fukui’s reply before the whole club moved out like some kind of wandering forest. Fukui was pissed off to realise that he was still one of the shortest guys around. “Let’s go!”

Fukui instinctively looked for a brunet head a good chunk above everyone else’s before he realised what he was doing. His stomach twisted into knots. Wow, this sucked more than he had thought. He was kind of strung along by Okamura and Himuro, and by extension Murasakibara, but the conversation rarely extended to him. He had hung out around Liu most of the time, having been assigned as the Chinese boy’s “buddy” after his arrival in Fukui’s second year. Now that Liu was gone, Fukui felt like an important link to the team had also faded.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Fukui checked that Coach Araki didn’t see him (alumni or not, she’d still make him do suicides if she caught him with his phone during club time) and unlocked it. A message from Liu. Fukui cursed his stupid heart for twinging the way it did when the name lit up his screen.

> **Liu Wei**   
>  _How is it?_

Fukui wrinkled his nose. He even read the message in his boyfriend’s voice. He was so gone.

> **You**   
>  _Kinda lame._

He hesitated and started typing again. Stopped. Deleted what he had written. Started typing again. Fukui stared at his screen and let out a huff.

> **You**   
>  _Wish you were here._

Oh my god. He was so sappy. What the fuck.

> **You**   
>  _Would still be lame but at least funny. Aru._
> 
> **Liu Wei**   
>  _Of course 😉_   
>  _Are you heading to grab meat buns right now?_
> 
> **You**   
>  _Yeah. Why?_
> 
> **Liu Wei**   
>  _Pork bun for you as usual?_
> 
> **You**   
>  _Probably_

Fukui frowned at his screen. Was that some hidden hint for him to facetime Liu so he could join the happenings? What time was it even in Hong Kong?

> **You**   
>  _Shouldn’t you be asleep or shit? What time’s it in hong kong?_
> 
> **Liu Wei**   
>  _Akita is only one hour ahead of hong kong kensuke_

Fukui huffed and pocketed his phone again when they turned around the corner to the meat bun stand next to Yosen’s unofficial student konbini. He clicked his tongue when all of Yosen’s bigs squeezed in front of him, Murasakibara at the very front despite complaining about wanting to have candy instead.

“Oi!”, he called and pushed at his former teammates. “Have some respect for your senpai! We get to order first!”

“Pork bun, right?”

Fukui froze and stared at the steaming meat bun held out to him. ‘No fucking way.’

Yosen’s bigs, who he had assumed squeezed in front of him to inconvenience him, had stepped aside to reveal Fukui’s preferred beanstalk. Who should be in Hong Kong at the moment, by any means.

“Are you serious”, Fukui said and took the meat bun, staring up at Liu with eyes probably as wide as saucers.

“If you rather want a duck bun, we can trade”, Liu said and holy fucking shit, he was really there. Right there. In front of Fukui.

“Happy anniversary, Fukui-san”, Himuro said and Fukui stared at him. Stared at Murasakibara. Then at Okamura. Okamura grinned like the cat that got the canary. Goddamn Okamura had known and shut his mouth.

“Hold my meat bun”, he snapped at a first year next to him and thrust his lunch into his hands. “No snacking.”

The first year gulped. “Yes, senpai!”

Liu had the audacity to smile at him. Fukui wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Preferably with his own face. Via their mouths.

“I convinced my parents to book a later flight for me”, Liu said, almond-shaped eyes crinkling as his smile only widened in a way only reserved for Fukui. “Happy anniversary, Kensuke.”

“Add a -san to that, you big brat”, Fukui managed to get out, but his voice was thick around the lump in his throat and the burning at the back of his eyes.

“Just kiss already~”, Murasakibara drawled and for once, Fukui didn’t snap at him for being a disrespectful kid.

“Shut up, Murasakibara”, he said, but it held no bite. Liu wrapped his arms around Fukui’s waist and one of the club members wolf-whistled, receiving the bird from Fukui as he stood on his tiptoes to meet his boyfriend halfway.

They didn’t need Tokyo’s sakura petals to end up like a shoujo manga panel, after all.


End file.
